Pumpkin Eaters
by a DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER
Summary: "Jesus, am I the only one who thinks monogamy is worth fighting for?" I asked, waving a knife at my targets face."I mean seriously, is it so hard to keep it in your pants and stay faithful to the woman you love? All of this could have been avoided if you had just broken up with her properly! You wouldn't have been caught cheating, I wouldn't have been hired to kill you, simple!"
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wrote this after reading one to many fanfic's about a boy not staying true to the person he likes, and he goes and sleeps with some other girl he **_**doesn't **_**like. Pisses me off so much, so I decided to drabble to vent my anger...and this sorta popped out. Hope you enjoy the childhood trauma that caused my OC to become a tad bit fucked up.**

**Disclaimer: do not own death note, only my OC.**

**Warnings: Rating may change...it's gonna change.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Age 4 **

**.**

"Okay sweetie, just make a small cut right here" my mother told me while guiding my hand to the place she had marked with red lines.

My father was still making muffled noises from beneath the gray duct tape placed firmly over his mouth, I couldn't understand him but he kept on looking at me as if he expected me to.

When my hand that held the silver scalpel was directly over the line, my mother pushed my hand downwards until it pierced his skin and a dew drop of blood came oozing out. My father screamed from beneath the tape once again and I suddenly felt the urge to run away again. Whenever my paper cuts bled it stung, I didn't want daddy to feel like that.

My mother held me firm though "That's good sweetie, now drag in the direction of the line, like how you trace in art class" my mother encouraged.

I swallowed thickly and did as I was told. The line went all the way across his stomach and as I gained more progress in cutting, my father screamed louder and louder, struggling against his restraints. It made my hand unsteady.

My mother snarled and stabbed my father in the hand with another cutting utensil "Shut the fuck up you cheater!" she hissed in his face.

I noticed father was crying and his face and eyes were a deep red. It made me wonder if he was okay again.

I didn't dare speak up though. Not when my mother was in such a frightening mood.

Once my mother yanked out the silver utensil from my father's hand she placed her hands back onto mine and started guiding me again.

I was soon met with a putrid metallic smell that made me gag. Blood prayed my face and palms, I wiped it away with the back of my hands.

I looked up to my mother miserably "Mama, I don't like this, it smells bad" I told her, showing my bloodied hands.

My mother frowned deeply but then smiled and patted my head "Okay sweetie, just go upstairs and wash your hands while I finish up down here, okay?" She said.

I nodded happily and ran upstairs, leaving the foul smelling basement filled with medical supplies behind.

I was about to wash my hands when I suddenly saw my friend Emma get off the bus from the window. I hadn't gone to daycare today so I hadn't seen her before now.

Her mother was at the bus stop waiting for her. I waited for Emma to look my way.

When she did, I smiled and waved at her. She did the same and tugged at her mother's sleeve so she could wave also.

Emma's mom gave me a big smile and I waved at her too.

Then she slowly stopped smiling.

I think she noticed how dirty I was, so I wiped the sticky liquid off of my hands using my shirt.

Emma's mom pulled out her phone.

-:-

My mother held me close to her chest and crooned over and over again "I love you so much, I love you so much" to me. Her still bloodied hands covered my ears while she rocked us back and forth.

I think she was trying to block out the sounds of the police sirens outside, but without much success.

_"Please miss, this is your last warning, release the girl into our custody and then come out of the house with your hands above your head" _a loud voice from outside commanded.

My mother suddenly took my face in between her hands and gave me butterfly kisses all over my face. She was crying.

"Oh sweetie, I have to go, I'm so sorry, I have to go" She said to me.

I gripped her sleeves as I started crying too "No, I don't want you to leave" I told her.

She shook her head "I have to sweetie, your mama is dirty, and she did a bad thing. She let a filthy man touch her, _use _her. Sweetie, you have to promise me something, okay?"

I nodded obediently, like I always did when she asked me to promise something.

My mother tightened her hold on my face, digging her nails into my soft cheeks "_Never _let a dirty man use you. He'll make you dirty too. Your daddy was a filthy man, remember that _slut _you saw him hugging? She was dirty too! Never do what they did, _never_! Do you understand me?" My mother told me with a serious expression.

"Yes mama" I sniffled.

"You are my precious little girl, and I love you so _so _much, April" My mother kissed me on my forehead one last time and swiped a stray black tendril of my hair behind my ear "Bye baby" she whispered to me.

Then she reached for the gun sitting on her lap between us.

She brought it up to her head.

I was once again sprayed with a foul metallic liquid.

"Mama?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Yeah...review and tell me what you think so far.**

.


	2. Grandma

**Ugh, so tired. Writing at 2:40 is really a bad habit of mine. But anyway, here's the chapter that reveals the source of the crazy soon to be passed down to young innocent April! It's a family thing :p I think I'm gonna keep these chapters short, y'know, as a side project to work on while I do my other stories. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you know who I am?" The old woman asked me.

I shook my head hesitantly and hid behind the social workers leg. She chuckled quietly "Oh, it's alright, I won't bite." She said while smiling with those yellowed teeth of her's.

Her skin was translucent and wrinkled, and her hair was almost as grey as her faded blue eyes. I could see every one of her large blue veins in the hand that she held out to me.

My first thought at seeing her was _'monster' _because of the strange way she looked. I hadn't been around many old people before, my mother and father had kept me fairly sheltered and only allowed me to go to daycare and then back to the house. The only aged people I really ever saw were the ones who went to pick up their kids at daycare, and even then, I had never seen someone quite as old as this woman.

I didn't reach out to take her hand, I was honestly scared out of my mind to go anywhere near her.

Still, she kept on smiling at me "Dear child, are you telling me you don't even recognize your own grandma?" She asked with a slight disapproving tone.

I perked up when I heard her say grandma.

I had never had a grandma before, other kids talked about theirs, but this was my first time seeing one.

I peeked from behind the social worker slightly "...Are you really a grandma?" I asked curiously.

She smiled wider and nodded "Oh yes, I'm _your _grandma, in fact."

I scrunched up my face in displeasure "Grandma's look weird" I told her seriously. The social worker lady sent a warning glance down at me, I think it was to remind me of my manners.

The old woman didn't seem to be offended though. She looked up to the woman who had brought me here and said "It's quiet alright miss, I can take it from here. I'm sure you have other places to be and I'd like to start to get to know my granddaughter." She said with her raspy voice.

"Sure ma'am, I'll be on my way then. Goodbye April" The younger woman smiled and patted me on the head. I gripped her pant leg tighter. She was the only familiar person I knew in this house, I didn't want her to leave.

The old woman must have saw my reluctance to let the woman leave so she reached into her pocket and held out small orange hard candy to me.

I instantly transferred over to the old woman without a second thought and the social worker slipped out of the door while I wasn't looking.

I was alone with the old woman now.

-:-

"So April, what do you like to do?" The old woman asked while dropping a single sugar cube into her teacup.

I frowned down at my own tea. I didn't like how bitter it was and missed e orange candy that tasted like chocolate.

"I like games" I mumbled quietly.

"It's not polite to mumble dear, speak up" she told me.

"I like games" I repeated, louder this time.

She nodded and sipped at her tea. "I used to like games when I was you age too. I have a whole room filled with toys that I used to play with as a child."

"Really!?" I asked with renewed interest.

"Yes, and you can play with them all if you answer a few questions for me." She said.

I nodded eagerly.

"Question 1, do you think your mother was a bad person?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

All amusement left almost immediately when she mentioned my mother.

"Do you?" She asked again when I didn't answer.

Tears began to prickle in my eyes and I knew I was about to cry. The old woman frowned "Now stop that, it's a simple question, do you think your mother was a bad person?"

"...No" I said hesitantly.

"See, not at all hard to answer. Now, question number 2, do you think your father was a bad person?" She asked.

I struggled to remember what my mother had told me "He was a...a filthy man." I told her. I rubbed at my tearing up eyes.

The old woman gave me a small smile "That's good, your mother at least taught you _that _before she passed away." she said, seeming pleased.

"Question number 3, do you think what your mother did was wrong?" She asked.

My mind flashed back to the silver scalpel and my mothers hand on mine.

"I-I don't k-know" I told her, trying hard not to cry. Big girls don't cry.

The old woman pursed her lips "I suppose she didn't teach you everything that you needed to know. You are still so young, so I suspected as much. Still, she should have told you the truth that would have protected you from the moment you were born."

She set her tea cup down with her withered old hand and cleared her throat "You see, April, men are not like us. They may walk on two legs like you and I, talk like you and I, and smile like you and I, but they are _not _like you and I." She said.

Something about her tone made me listen closely, like she was telling me a secret.

She continued talking "They are filthy, deceitful creatures wearing people's skin. All of them, downright monsters. Women on the other hand are delicate things that are to be protected from beasts like them, men are not to be trusted. The moment you turn your back on them, you'll be eaten up, like a piece of meat thrown to a pack of lions." My eyes widened in horror.

"Daddy was a monster?" I asked uncertainly.

The old woman nodded "Yes, that's why you're mother did what she did, she realized that he was a monster that needed to be removed. Have you ever stepped on a bug, April?"

I nodded slowly, confused as to why it mattered.

The old woman reached over the table and cupped my cheek "So young, but soon you will understand that every man deserves to be crushed, like a bug. I won't make the same mistakes I made with your mother, I will keep you safe and when you get older you can help me rid the world of it's filth, one man at a time."

I shrinked back into my seat, fiddling with my tea cup.

Something like dark anticipation sparked in the old woman's eyes.

"Don't worry my dear sweet girl, I will teach you."

.

.

**Review please!**

**.**


End file.
